


The Tree Lighting

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, F/F, Family, tree lighting ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: 13, Rose, and Jenny attend a tree-lighting ceremony on a familiar planet.





	The Tree Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 of 31 Days of Ficmas! Word - tree

“Rose!  Jenny!  Aren’t you ready yet?”  The Doctor shouted, exasperated with their family.  Less than a minute later they stumbled into the console room, laughing.

“Hold your horses, love, we’re here,” Rose rolled her eyes, kissing her spouse.

They rolled their eyes back.  “We’re gonna miss it if you take any longer,” they complained.

“Come on,” Jenny sighed impatiently from the doorway.  “Now who’s holding us up?”

All grumbling, the family made their way outside to head for the town square.

“Where are we?”  Jenny asked, skipping alongside her parents.

“Ember.  They do up a proper Christmas festival.  You’ll see,” the Doctor answered, swinging their hand joined with Rose’s between them.

“Ooh, with the really good hot chocolate?”  Rose lit up.

“Maybe,” her spouse smirked.  “You’ll have to find out.”

It wasn’t long before they made their way into the square, taking in the vendors and people.  Everything was decorated for a Victorian Christmas.

“Doctor, is it just me…” Rose began, looking around with a frown.

“Yep!”  They popped the letter.  “About a hundred years locally after Kazran and Abigail.  Blimey, that was an exhausting week.”

“It worked out,” Rose reminded them.

“True.  And one last day with your beloved – who _wouldn’t_ choose Christmas?”

“Can we get cocoa?”  Jenny interrupted, and Rose smiled at her.

“Course love, why don’t you go get some for all three of us?”  She handed her daughter the credit stick, laughing as she darted off towards the nearest vendor.  “So, what’s the itinerary?  I want to know what we’ll miss when the trouble starts,” Rose deadpanned, making the Doctor huff.

“Why must you assume there’s going to be trouble?”

“Because there’s never not.  Out with it.”

The Doctor huffed again.  “Cocoa, of course, and shopping if you like.  There’s a tree lighting ceremony in three hours.  That’s it.”

“Sounds brilliant,” Rose smiled, before catching sight of a scarf vendor.  “Ooooh!”

-

Two and a half hours later, the three stood in front of the dark tree with more cocoa, waiting for the tree lighting to start.

“This is great!”  Jenny enthused, a veritable bundle of sunshine even on a cold, dark day.

“Glad you’re enjoying it,” the Doctor smiled at their daughter.  “Should be starting soon.”

As if on cue, the town mayor stepped up to a podium.

“I’d like to welcome you all to our annual tree lighting ceremony.  As you likely know, the idea of a Christmas tree originated…”

Rose rolled her eyes, leaning against the Doctor as they listened to the history lesson.  The Doctor wrapped one arm around her waist, and they snuggled together to keep warm through the mayor’s droning.

Just as Rose yawned for the third consecutive time, he wrapped it up by dramatically pressing a button, making the tree light up with every possible color light.

Jenny gasped in front of them, and Rose could just see the wonder and awe in her daughter’s face.  They let her explore, getting up close to the tree and looking at all the decorations.  Finally she wandered back to them, smiling widely.

“Can we have a tree?”

“Course!”  The Doctor cried grandly.  “And I know just the place to get one.  Whenever you’re ready to go.”

“Now, please!”  Without waiting for a response she took off in the direction of the TARDIS, leaving her parents to follow, laughing.

“There’s no doubt she’s yours,” Rose told her spouse, smiling widely.

“Oh, I don’t know.  The way she loves Christmas is all you,” the Doctor replied, swinging their joined hands.

“Let’s say she’s the best of both of us.  Let’s save the arguing for choosing a tree,” Rose teased.

“Well, if you’d just agree that my knowledge and ability is unparalleled,” the Doctor began, and Rose just tugged them along behind her.

“Come on, love.  Let’s go find a Christmas tree.”


End file.
